All a lie
by Krazydbzfan
Summary: Vegetasei, has two species of saiyans the ones that are truely called saiyans and the ones that were once humans that developed over time. Bulma is the princess of the earth saiyans. Vegeta is the prince of the saiyans themselves and Vegetasei; Bulma never knew of the other species of saiyan and Vegeta wants to rule them one day as well as his people. But there is more to be told.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to dragon ball, dragon ball z, dragon ball z kai, dragon ball gt, this disclaimer is for this chapter and all future chapters yet to come.

prologue

I can't believe I'm being banished out cast, me a princess, one day though perhaps if I can't one of my children or grandchildren could redeem our family. I'll become a queen over the far away planet Vegeta-sei, after all everyone there was banished like me; I'm in the process of fron Earth, or they are decendents of them. Right as I zip the last of my bags a great fortune teller walks into my room without knocking, not that matters for this fortune tellar is actually one known to always speak the truth.

"Baba have you a prophecy or fortune to tell me," I ask her with curiousity some think there is no difference between fortune and prophecy but I know there is fortune is always involving your self while procphecies can be years into the future.

"Actually yes I do have a prophecy for you, your family will be redeemed no longer will you be the shamed younger sister but alas this will come long after your death," Baba the fortune teller speaks to me with a sad smile, for she I'm sure knows how much it would mean for me to be able to see it, perhaps though it'll be only a few years after my death or I'll even die of a young age though that wouldn't be good, it would possibly mean a shorter wait.

"How long exactally," I ask dreading her ansewer.

"It shall be the twenty-first queen of the kingdom that awaits you it's queen, she shall redeem your family name, and bring the kingdom you shall rule to it's full glory once again, but there is a downside," Baba states to me with a sigh at the end of this.

"Please no more it could be six hundred years before the twenty-first queen, the wait is a down side enough to me," I state to her with a kindness and patience.

"Very well I wish you, your out law husband and unborn child a safe journey and a safe life," Baba states before leaving the room silently, most people find it disgraceful I married an out law which is why I'm being banished but truthfully I think Baba finds the fact he's an out law down right hilarious.

SIX HUNDRED YEARS LATER

The queen Bunny Briefs was in labor all morning, and finally after what felt like days of excrutiating pain, and seven years of wishing, her first child was born.

"It's a girl congratulations your majesty," the doctor says looking at the newborn princess, then she let out a small scream that was very quiet but, not enough that the queen did not here.

"What's wrong is she ill looking, may I hold her," Queen Bunny ask a little tiredly.

"Just allow me to finish wrapping her," the doctor said, once done they left the medical wing of the palace without another word. Queen Bunny pulled on the blanket just enough, to see what had startled the doctor, her daughter has a tail, already normally we don't grow those until age three this is odd. Looking around and seeing that a guard was just outside the door of the medical wing, Queen Bunny gives an order.

"Lock the door would you please I want some alone time with the new princess," Queen Bunny states pausing looking down at the young princess in her arms with radiant blue eyes and hair a shade of blue she couldn't quite name," Bulma, she shall be the twenty-first queen."

14 years later

"I don't see the problem; so what if my tail allows me to do weird things under the full moon, it doesn't make a difference all other times of the year," I state angrily at my mother.

"But Bulma we need to find a soulution, how else do you plan on marrying prince Tarble of Earth," mom says with a no arguements about it tone.

"Mother I'm only fourteen don't you think it's a little early to be worrying about that," I state to her with a laugh, actually I think she's been worrying about that since the day that I was born well maybe not that long from what I've learned he's a year younger so perhaps since the day he was born.

"A princess is never too young to start planning, and besides I don't know if you've noticed but planet Vegeta is like the medeval days of Earth, so for you to be married in two years will not be a problem," mother states matter of factally to me.

"How do you know that it won't be frowned upon on Earth mother, their times have been advancing while we've been enjoying the times with technology more than just the spaceships they send banished people here with," I state to her skeptically.

"Because Bulma they know that we're no longer human not exactally at least, we Bulma are now called saiyans, we developed tails, we live in gravity ten times that of Earth, we have two moons, one has full moon every eight years while the other is every one hundred, we are stronger than those on Earth," mother states to me with a smile those things are all true but it's not like our tails are anything special, it's just like an extra arm; normally but i've been told stories of how in the full moon it makes me, like a wild animal.

"Yet we can't defeat a simple giant ape mother, how many have we sent out, too many to count none of them come back alive from beyond the mountains," I state to her bitterly she sighs at my words.

"Your father is doing his best with training ape slayers it is only a matter of time," mother tells me as she leaves my bedroom quietly, not long after she leaves my nanny for so many years since the day I was born, Fasha walks into the room.

"Good afternoon princess," Fasha states as she shuts the door, I can't help get the feeling she doesn't like calling me princess, perhaps she just see's me for the real me which we both know is a scientist.

"Afternoon Fasha, it's a lovely day outside today isn't it," I state to her with a warm smile.

"The ape is comeing soon it's best to remain indoors today princess," Fasha states to me with a smile.

"Did your brother tell you that," I ask with a smile.

"Bardock is never wrong Bulma he has a curse of seeing the future though the person who gave it to him called it a gift," Fasha states with a sigh.

"Right didn't you say that he only sees the bad things yet to come," I ask with a frown.

"Most of the time but there are a few times it's good things, one time he told me had a vision that was good and for anyone but perhaps one person in it it's down right hilarious, but he refuses to this day to tell me this vision," Fasha bitterly states, I wonder if the hilarious thing involves Fasha.

"Where do you live Fasha what village from what I hear you don't live in the capital city," I ask with curiousity I've always wanted to know where Fasha lived in case I ever run away for some peace and quiet or the insanity that can be my mother.

"The capital city yes I live there no I don't and yes I do," Fasha replise with a smirk.

"Fasha that answer is completely unrealistic," I state with a pout.

"Good, I practically live at the palace I spend all day here don't I and for good reason too, every second I'm here is another second away from, Bardock's kids Raditz and Kakarot, I don't need visions to know that they'll be great saiyan warriors one day, they're already good comrades of a very young and powerful in more ways than one warrior, who is very prideful," Fasha states with a thoughtful look in her eyes.

"I don't believe I've heard of this warrior," I state to her with a frown, as princess of Vegeta-sei I should know all the warriors.

"Why would you he's off planet all but one month of the year," Fasha states with a smirk.

"I get it your telling me another of Kakarot's made up stories right," I ask with a smile now that I know it's just a story probably.

"Perhaps but I do believe I see the ape out your window carrying off that servant girl Maron, wait no she just got ate oh well, nobody liked her anyways," Fasha states with a sigh.

"Fasha that's not very nice even if it's true, I rather the damn ape didn't eat that bitch," I state with a scowl on my face.

"Bulma those are not words for a princess to use, you should know better," Fasha says with false anger in her voice as she scolds me.

"Sorry Fasha but the ape just makes me so angry, as a princess I'm supposed to protect my people and I'm not doing a very good job of it," I say with sadness in my voice.

"No a princess does what she feels is right but the true task and work of it falls, to the kings, warriors, princes even the ones that can't be described with a single word but the task should never fall to a princess such as yourself, you should be treated as if your delicate as a flower as you tell many people often, but strong as you are you are not strong enough for this," Fasha states to me in a don't say otherwise tone.

"Fasha sometimes I wonder if your keeping secrets from me," I state with a laugh.

"Perhaps I am Bulma," Fasha responds grinning.

"Like what," I ask with a frown.

"Only time will tell," Fasha states smirking.


	2. Monsters

Chapter 1 Monsters

_Vegeta_

"Where'd that baka go off to now," I mumble as i scan the horizon for Kakarot.

"He'll go back to normal eventually, maybe we shouldn't be trying to teach him to control his oozuru form after all, every time he eats on of those earth saiyans, those imposters who dare to soil our good saiyan name," Turles states bitterly,

"Exactally so long as our families don't find out it's us, well we can get rid of some of those imposters while we work out a plan to bring them under our rule," I state with a smirk.

"Vegeta! What did i tell you, today is not a day to be running off, we've got a busy schedule, we got a video confrence with the king and queen of earth, as well as their adopted son, your little brother by blood Tarble, and then later we're going to go see if we can figure out who it is eating the earth saiyans; or did you forget," my father is not happy as he levitates in front of me, i sigh deeply.

"I apologize father, i just lost track of time; let's go, i can't wait to hear more good things about my disgrace of a little brother, at least he has a use on that miserable planet," I say as i follow him he thumps me on the back of the head. I growl, but follow silently back to the palace, we come to a stop in the confrence room, where the royal family of earth are waiting, patiently, ugh how could they be so pleasant.

"Sorry for the inconvience but someone disobeyed when i told him to stay near, the palace grounds," my father tells them, sending me a glare.

"Not a problem, we just wish we could be calling in better times, it seems that earth is about to break out in a civil war, the icejins though much fewer out do us in many ways," the king says with a sigh.

"How many are there," my father asks.

"Three, but they managed to get half the planet's population on their side," the King answers with a scowl.

"Well it was nice knowing you," I say trying not to laugh; I'm met with another smack to the back of the head.

"Vegeta; icejins are a very serious problem and you know that; i will send you my five best warriors, besides myself; hopefully they'll manage to take down at least one icejin," father states with a sigh.

"Why not just send Broly," I ask with a smirk.

"Because Broly is unstable," father answers with a glare.

"But Kakarot wouldn't be anywhere near him, so it'd be safer would it not," I state smuggly.

"Fine, but we'll need to send Paragus, and Bardock with him, Paragus to keep him under control, Bardock to keep Paragus under control, and Tarble you should be able to keep Bardock out of trouble, since technically you're still his prince; he'll listen to you; a little at least, by the way, enjoy your thirteenth birthday in two days," father states with a scowl.

"Yeah happy birthday little brother," I state with a scowl.

"Thanks Vegeta," Tarble answers with a genuine smile.

_Bulma_

"What's going on out there," I ask aloud, as i hear some more shouts, suddenly the door burst open and a boy with wild hair going every direction runs though slams the door behind him and locks it. Did i mention he's only wearing underwear.

"Kakarot, what are you doing here, and in only underwear as well," Fasha yells at him, so this is her nephew, he's a little cute, but not my type.

"Um; I kind of ate something i shouldn't have," Kakarot answers with a guilty look.

"Like what," Fasha asks with a scowl, he doesn't answer but glances at me. "I see and who's fault is it you're barely clothed, or that you ate that in the first place," Fasha asks with a scowl.

"Raditz, Turles, and um...," the last part was spoken so low that i couldn't hear any of it.

"I see, i'll talk to Bardock, Tora, and... about this, and if Tora doesn't decide to punish Turles I will, same goes for Raditz, as for... there isn't anything i can do," Fasha tells the boy with a scowl, i frown, what is it they're saying so quiet i can't hear.

"Great, but how do i leave, the guards will get me, possibly, not only that but i don't have clothes on," the boy states with a frown, Fasha sighs, leaves the room for what seems like a mere minute and returns with orange training gi.

"Can't i have warrior clothes," Kakarot asks with a sigh, as he looks at the out fit he's in.

"It's the same thing the z fighters wear," Fasha says with an appologetic smile.

"I'm going to be a laughing stock when i'm seen in this," Kakarot whines.

"I'll call Bardock have him bring you your normal clothes, but you can't change into them until your far from the palace city," Fasha tells her nephew with a smile, he sighs but nods his head. Together the two of them walk out of the room, i sigh it was odd seeing that; i walk out of the room but neither of them is in sight, i go outside, and see my mother, my father left to earth to help them with their civil war right after breakfast, i walk up to my mother, and together we take a walk around the palace city; in silence, we come to a stop, when we see all the z fighters stuggling to but still carrying the ape monster thing, we run over as they drop it roughly on the ground.

"We finally killed the beast," Yamcha says with a smile, he's one of the youngest members of the team, their leader is master Roshi who is a hundred and thirteen, then of course there is Tien who's nineteen, chioutzue, who's well nobody knows, Krillin who's 15, Piccolo who's seventeen, and Chi-chi and Yamcha are fourteen like me.

"How could we ever repay you guys," mom asks with a warm grin.

"For what angering the beast further," the voice that spoke was deep and rough, the person who spoke wore some odd armor, had his tail around his waist, had a beard, and a widow's peak, he wore a scowl on his face; next to him were three men, and a boy about my age; all wore similar scowls, and armor. The one closest to the speaker had his hair in a long pony tail and also wore his tail like a belt; next was a huge bald man, with a mustache, last of the men, looked like an older version of Kakarot, and lastly was the boy, he looked exactly like his father, except bore no facial hair.

"Excuse me but what do you mean he's dead," Krillin asks politley.

"Not even close, he's not even fully unconscience the most you've done is rendered him unable to fight for awhile," the one with the long pony tail says with a frown, the boy walks over to the ape, and examines it.

"Just as i thought, i wonder what he was doing anywhere near where he could be captured, or better yet how he was captured," the boy states with a scowl.

"Perhaps Kakarot could answer that question," Fasha says presenting her nephew over to the others, just then another boy comes running over, he wears similar clothes, and hair down past his knees.

"Kakarot i've been looking for you everywhere; what is that you're wearing," the new commer asks with a laugh, he's probably a couple years older than me.

"Raditz, Kakarot, if you two don't begin to behave i'm going to start sending you to bed without dinner," their obvious father Bardock states to them with a scowl.

"No dinner, we'll die of starvation, please, anything but that," the two brothers beg their father at the same time.

"Alright i'll think about it, while you two go home and clean your rooms, spotless," Bardock tells them with a scowl, they sigh, in defeat and run off to do as told, he just laughs.

"You wouldn't really send them to bed without dinner," Fasha says with a chuckle.

"I may just do it one of these days," Bardock says chuckling, the ape monster begins to stir.

"Look alive men, he's beginning to wake," the boy says in an authoritive tone of voice, the ape begins to stomp and grabs me quickly i let out a scream for help, all the z fighters try to stop it; with their ki blast that nobody else knows how to do; a few of them fly into the air, but each gets swatted down with ease; the strangers just laugh, even Fasha is laughing.

"This is growing boring," the boy says he then starts making sounds that sound like a foreign tongue, and the ape stops, puts me down delicately next to my mother, gives a bow to the boy and his father, then walks away back over the mountain range; I find myself and many others staring in shock.

"Stop that gawking or it'll be the last thing any of you do, i can just as easily bring him back as i can get rid of him," the boy snarls angrily.

"Vegeta, manners," the boy's father says with a scowl, the name of the boy is strange really, he's named for the planet, which is rather silly if you ask me.

"Do i have to father," the boy Vegeta asks with a whine.

"Would you prefer to go on vacation to Earth," his father ask with a smirk.

"Not particularly; but i hear Earth is occupied, by icejins this time of year," Vegeta says with a smug look; his father doesn't reply and suddenly they've all walked off.

**_One hour later_**

"Fasha will you tell me one of Kakarot's stories, i just love to hear the stories he tells you," I state to my nanny as i sit on the floor of my room, bored out of my mind.

"Why don't i tell you about the legend of the true saiyan prince," Fasha asks with a smile.

"Alright," I say with a smile, this is one she hasn't told me.

"There is a myth that one day the saiyans will be united entirely no matter their origin, this will be done, by the true prince of the saiyans, the one who is truely strongest, smartest and fastest, his power will never be rivaled, he'll be the next super saiyan, and will defeat anyone who tries to harm the universe again, who tries to hurt the saiyans, this true prince is supposed to be the image of his father the king, and his father before him, so and so forth all the way back to the beginning of the saiyan race," Fasha says, the story isn't long or exciting it's more of a legend; but that's what she called it.

"I don't get it, is someone saying that one day the saiyans will become split, with two different monarchy's and a prince from the group that is the original saiyans will reunite them," I asks her with confusion she chuckles.

"Something like that, perhaps one day you'll understand it," Fasha states with a chuckle, i look at her in confusion.

"Perhaps one day Kakarot could work at the palace as a story teller," I state chuckling.

"No, too many people would never allow such a thing," Fasha says with a laugh.

"One thing i don't get, what's a super saiyan," I ask Fasha frowning.

"That Bulma is another story, for another time," Fasha says standing back up.

"We have time," I state.

"No; now we have visitos," Fasha states with a smirk, i look at her confused, sometimes i swear she forgets she says her brother sees the future; maybe he told her about this. I stand and follow her down to the throne room, we walk in silently; and what i see is Vegeta and his father; next to one of the icejins that was living on Earth, i gulp and try to turn away, but Fasha sends me a look that makes it clear this is not something i should do, so i walk over and take my seat next to my mother.

"Bulma i was just about to send for you," mother says with a smile.

"Now that we're all here, why not begin, now i came to give you a proposition, allow princess Bulma to join my army for one year, where she will learn to fight, or face the wrath of an icejin," the icejin states with a frown.

"I suppose we have no choice," mother says with a sigh.

"No, I'll go, Frieza you're recruiting the wrong saiyan; I've spent five years in your army i know what to do, how things are ran, there is nothing for you to worry over," Vegeta says with a scowl, as he addresses the icejin.

"Tempting offer Vegeta, I may just accept," Frieza states with a smirk.

"Absolutley not, i am not putting my son at risk again, i'll go," Vegeta's father says with a frown.

"Well i'm planning to be here a week; i supose I can decide over that time, but we can't have all three of you in seperate locations; and since i've never stayed with these filthy monkeys, we shall be staying here," Frieza states with a grin.

"I don't take orders that well Frieza you know that better than anyone; it's simple you will be taking me on the ship, i refuse to let my father, put himself at risk of injury, and a female wouldn't last a day, and you know it," Vegeta states with a scowl.

"Well Vegeta i must be honest with you, i really have missed having my favorite monkey around, who else am i supposed to beat day in and day out; but i was really interested in seeing how Bulma faired, like i said one week, but your father may leave," Frieza says with a smirk, Vegeta's father takes it as his cue to leave, but not before sending one look at his son, that seems to say a lot.

"Fine but don't think I'm happy about this," Vegeta states with a glare.

"Now you put the idea in my head, dear Vegeta, now why don't you and i go find some suitable rooms for our weeks stay, on second thought, i'll do that, you just go have fun, enjoy what freedom you may have left," Frieza states walking out of the room.

"I suggest princess, that you get an escort where ever you go, and not just any escort, Fasha would know who is best, and always keep her near, she may not be able to save you against an icejin, but she is more than capable of buying you a few minutes of time, good thing about Frieza is he loves toying with people," Vegeta tells me with a frown, his tone is so serious it's kind of scary really.

"Would you be so kind to escort Bulma to her room; until i can find a guard to do so," mother asks vegeta with a grin, he doesn't look happy but nods his head. We walk out of the room and down the corridors in silence.

_Vegeta_

I was enjoying the silence of our walk back to Bulma's suit when of course she decided she had to talk, and of course what does she do she asks an annoying question, one that as most questions do, pisses me off.

"So did you really spend five years with that icejin," I was not expecting the question, and in this moment i lose all control, i grab her by the throat, and slam her hard against the wall.

"Listen now and listen good, i will not repeat myself, my past with the icejins is not your business, my past entirely is not your business, nothing involving me, or what i do, have done, or plan on doing is your business, your life is all one big lie, the sooner you learn it the better off you'll be," I snarl at her angrily, she gasps for air, and i release her, i walk away; let her precious guards come after me; i don't care. I walk into the throne room ten minutes later, and see Bulma along with the z fighters, her mother and Frieza, all glare at me as i enter.

"Vegeta; please explain to me why you threatened my daughter for simply asking a question," the supposed queen commands me with a glare.

"Yes Vegeta; do tell, i just love to imagine what exactally your unspoken threats are implying," Frieza states with a gleeful smile.

"What can i say, she asked a personnel question on a topic i don't discuss with anyone, and i haven't killed anything all day, you ask me she's lucky to be alive," I state with a chuckle.

"Well there you have it, his saiyan nature plus my influence minus a day of killing something equals this," Frieza states with a smile on his face.

"I'm afraid it's still treason against the crown, so Vegeta you must die by the hands of a z fighter," the queen says i scoff, and Bulma looks satisfied.

"Nonesense, this Vegeta right here, is the fourth most feared name amongst the universe," Frieza states with a laugh.

"Frieza I don't brag, on account if have the talent there is no need to brag," I tell him with a scowl; before another word is spoken, Fasha walks into the room, she gives a bow, in my direction, though it's meant for me, any one just about may think it's meant for them.

"Word has gotten to Vegeta's father about his actions, Vegeta your father wiishes you to give your apologies, and go to Earth with the others when they leave, and you will not be fighting," Fasha tells me with a frown.

"Absolutely not; I will not go, nothing in this universe is going to make me go, visit my brother, he needs to learn to fight his own battles," I state very angrily.

"You Vegeta, not follow orders of your father, are you ill, while we're on the subject what's this about you having a sibling," Frieza says the last part with curiosity.

"I know not what you'te talking about," I state with a tone that has no emotion.

"Don't play dumb with me boy; don't forget i know everyone of your weaknesses, I know just how to make you scream in agonizing pain," Frieza says threatenly I'm not afraid of him or anything he'll do to me, normally but some things are not for me.

"Perhaps i'd answer if all of what belongs to me is restored, but this would be one of those things that need done delicately, and could take who knows a year maybe," I state with a smirk.

"I doubt that, you could care less," Frieza says smirking.

"Fine may I speak with you in private, _lord _Frieza," I ask him spitting his title as i say it.

"Very well; clear the room," Frieza states, the queen and Bulma don't look pleased nor does anyone else, but they still do as told. Once we're in private there is no worries about conversation.

"Let's face it you plan on taking me and the so called princess of the saiyans, or as we formarly know her princess of the earth saiyans to work on your ship, Frieza there is no way she'll last on your ship; just allow me one year to teach her what she needs," I ask him swallowing my pride.

"Do you actually care for someone you only just met," Frieza asks with a scowl.

"It's more along the lines, if i can manipulate anyone into handing over, what rightfully belongs to me, it's her, anyone else and there is high chance of a lot of conflict, and i rather for the moment, not have to worry about such a thing, civil war will only disrupt my peace and relaxation," I state to him with a frown.

"Very well my monkey prince, you may have one year, train her to fight, whatever, you please, but remember, the fake monkey princess will be in top condition, for my ship, understood," Frieza is not asking he's commanding.

"Sure thing," I state smirking, Frieza ruffles my hair, which only irritates me.

"That's my Prince of the saiyan race, the prince of the true saiyans, the true saiyan prince," Frieza says in a tone that i just can't comprehend entirely.

"I don't know why but i just feel like ripping someone's throat out at the moment," I state with a chuckle.

"You know what i brought you a gift, a fish creature that was forming a rebellion," Frieza states, he turns on his scouter gives an order, and a few minutes later, Zarbon comes in with a fishnoid creature, he was pink, with black eyes, there was no white to it.

"Hey mighty saiyan prince, i got something to fill a bit of your blood lust," Zarbon says chuckling shoving the creature in front of me, i smirk as i walk over to it, he looks at me fear on his face, as he pleas for his life. I kick him in the stomach, causing him to cough up blood, i then punch a fist through his entire body, even still he's not dead yet, i continue, causing a bloody mess, until he is dead entirely. Just to be sure i turn him into space dust, the only evidence he ever existed is the blood all over the floors, and my hands.


	3. Learning

Chapter 2 learn

_Bulma_

My mother and i were told we may reenter our throne room, shortly after a green man with a long braid went in with a chained up, fishnoid creature, who looked terrified. What I see when we reenter, is repulsive, the smell of blood is strong in the air, it's all over the floors, it's almost enough to make me sick, then i see Vegeta, he's standing there with an indifferent look on his face, with just a hint of satisfaction, his clothes are covered with blood, his once white gloves are now blood red, blood is on his face. I know i've turned a pale color i don't need to be told.

"Change of plans; Vegeta pointed out the fact that since in my army titles are rather irrelavent and only the strong survive, that Bulma would not likely survive, so we came to an agreement, in one year, princess Bulma joins my army, in this year, Vegeta shall train Bulma in the ways of martial arts, how to manipulate ki, and so on and so forth. Zarbon and i shall be leaving today we shall return to collect our soldiers in a years time, I have no worries Vegeta won't be ready to fight, but Bulma I'm not so sure about," Frieza states with a small scowl on his face.

"I reven deerga ot hcaet taht retsopmi gnihtyna," Vegeta's words seemed for the most part to be in a foreign language, except for the first word that is.

"But you did when you put the suggestion in my head," Frieza states smuggly.

"He has a point Vegeta," Zarbon states with a small scowl.

"Fine; but don't think for a second i am happy about this, now if you'll excuse me it's getting late, and tonight is the full moon," Vegeta states walking out of the room; I wonder what that was about.

"We better get going as well, those stupid apes, may step on my ship if i don't take off before dark," Frieza says as he and Zarbon walk off.

"Mother what just happened," I ask her in confusion.

"I believe you are going to be training with that Vegeta guy," mom says with a sigh.

"We'll go along and watch from a distance to make sure she doesn't get killed," Yamcha offers with a smile, now Yamcha he is my kind of guy he's super cute.

"Thank you," mom says with a sigh of relief, i can't help but relax, knowing the z fighters will be there makes me feel so much better.

_Vegeta_

I come into a landing at the balcony of the princess Bulma she's all ready to go, Fasha must have gotten her up a little earlier than necessary, good. I open the balcony doors and walk up behind the princess.

"Let's go," I tell her, she jumps about three feet in the air, which for an earth saiyan is impressive, i guess.

"How did you get in here," she asks in concern, i point behind me at the balcony she looks at me in shock, this is going to be harder than i thought.

"Now let's go, the rest of our training group is already waiting on ground level, and my rule is no breakfast until everyone finishes the task," I tell her with a smirk, she looks at the clock on her wall and widens her eyes. I sigh, no way will she go down the balcony way, and she will take for ever to walk there, i pull her close to me, wrapping my arm around her waist, dispite her protest, i walk us over to the balcony climb up and jump, i don't use ki for the landing, i just use my own saiyan abillity i land with grace, and deadliness, while Bulma is completely unharmed.

"We're never going to eat," Kakarot pouts as he sees me.

"Shut it Kakarot, now there are six of us, which means we are going to be dividing into three teams of two; Kakarot, Raditz, your turn to pick team members, Kakarot choose your teammate," I state with a scowl.

"Turles," Kakarot says with a grin, I gesture to Raditz who points to Nappa; leaving me, with the earth saiyan, just my luck.

"One more thing; we shall be going from here, all the way to the dinning hall of my house, you may run, or walk it, but you must remember this is a ki free warmup, so you must not exceed the abilities of a normal saiyan," I state to them, darting my eyes to the clueless earth saiyan, they all groan.

"That'll take forever," Kakarot whines.

"First come first serve Kakarot, last to arrive will get no meal, it'll be about breakfast by the time we arrive, and no teammate gets left behind," I state with a sigh, his eyes light up with hope.

"Do we get enough food, to make up for the energy we lost with this," Kakarot asks in concern, he's met with a smack to the head by his cousin, and brother.

"Now; on your mark, get set, go," I state the words and they all burst into an earth saiyan run, in three different directions, myself and Bulma aren't running.

"Which way do we go," Bulma asks with a frown.

"Just let me worry about that," I state walking off into the woods she follows.

"We won't be the first or second team there," Bulma points out after five minutes of walking, i smirk.

"That's my plan, when it comes to Frieza you won't always get your meal, so we are going to get our own meal," I tell her smirking she looks at me dumbfounded.

"So how do we find our own meal," Bulma asks in confusion, how could someone ever be so helpless, i've grown up in a life of royalty but i never had such a problem with things like this; this is exactally one of the reasons why i don't want them earth saiyans running any of the planet, which is why i'll be taking over; no matter what the cost.

"Look for food," I state walking off in the opposite direction she is, it doesn't take me long to find a deer, i form a small ki beam, and shoot the deer in the heart; it falls over dead instantly, i was about to walk over and retrieve my kill when i heard a scream, that without a doubt is from Bulma. I take off running, and find her surrounded by the z fighters, as she screams at an king cobra. I roll my eyes, walk over to the snake, grab it by the throat, and rip off the head, toss it aside, and scowl the others.

"That snake was huge," Bulma says with a sigh.

"Where were you at, she could have been killed," Yamcha snarls at me charging a ki blasts, the others don't try to keep him from launching it, i put out an arm, to deflect it, the weak ki doesn't even make a mark on my spandex.

"Was that supposed to injury me; listen here, she needs to learn to survive, when you work for Frieza, you are purging planets, i've been to planets with snakes ten times that size, and i don't want to sense your ki any where near here again, i've been putting up with your following along, this entire time, but this is getting rediculous," I state to them angrily, they only become angered.

"You're not our boss," Piccolo states with a scowl.

"Namekian, you never know who is and is not in charge," I tell the green man.

"We know you're not," Krillin states with a scowl.

"Is that so, well then explain to me something; why am i in charge of her training; the way i see things, you're pathetic and weak I'm strong and powerful, you've never left this planet, i've murdered millions, do you see the difference here," I ask him with a smirk, he gulps beginning to back away.

"You're still not our boss," Chi-Chi yells at me, i roll my eyes.

"Allow me to show you why i'm one of the most feared beings in the universe, why i am Vegeta, the reason Frieza never misses an opportunity to have me on his ship; I've never been defeated," I state to them, as i begin begin raising my ki rocks float around me, and i haven't hardly began; seeing the look of fear on their faces is enough for me to stop and lower my ki back down to zero.

"That's unbelievable," Krillin states with fear leaking out of his voice.

"That is but a fraction my strength, so listen now, never come near my trainings again, or I will not hesitate to change locations, I have no problem taking her out of this mountain valley," I state to them with a smirk.

"Vegeta!" Only one person would come disrupt my fun, my father, and i didn't need to turn around to recognize the voice as my father's.

"What do you want father," I ask with a snarl.

"Don't you dare use that tone with me boy," father states to me with his no tolerance for my behavior tone.

"Or what father, i surpassed you in strength when I was five, you couldn't harm me if you wanted," I snarl back at him.

"You can forfeit your birthright to your brother," he states with a smirk.

"That will be the downfall of us all and you know it," I state with a chuckle.

"True, any ways, i've got bad news, the rebellion has been compromised, as of now, the entire saiyan race in danger of Frieza's wrath," father tells me wtih a frown.

"Who learned about it, who all knows," I ask him with a scowl.

"Cui, and his team, that's all unless you incerpt them within the next two days, you can kiss the rebellion goodbye; good news is, we've managed to make it impossible for them to communicate with Frieza before getting to a base planet or the flag ship," father states with a scowl.

"Figures it'd be cui and his cronnies, alright, gather Raditz, Turles, Kakarot and Nappa, the five of us should be able to get and out unseen, this problem can be cleared up," I state with a frown.

"You're forgetting you must train, the princess here, otherwise, Frieza won't be happy," father states smirking.

"Not an issue, this will give her an idea of what a battle is truely like," I state with a frown.

_Bulma_

Vegeta's father takes off to who knows where, the z fighters leave after many threats from Frieza, now is the issue, of the fact Vegeta's getting ready to go somewhere, and i'm being dragged along.

"Let's go," Vegeta says grabbing me by the waist, he levitates into the air, startling me a little, and takes off at a speed i couldn't believe; we fly through the mountains and out of the valley, and the sight i see is more than i could have ever imagined, it's not possible, Saiyans, all over the place just walking about, many hundred homes, it's just town after town here, but we're still not landing the further we go, the bigger the homes and properties, until finally we come to a huge city, we finally come to a landing at the center of a city, which was a huge palace, at least four times the size of mine. Several people dressed in similar clothes to the ones i'm now wearing come up to us, and give a bow, well at least they know i'm royalty.

"Welcome home, how was your journey, sir," a man asks with a bow, Vegeta just nods his head and continues on; we come into a hanger, with more ships than i've ever seen, but they're odd, a majority of them are like pods a few are bigger than that though. Kakarot, Raditz, Turles, and Nappa were already waiting by the biggest ship of them all. Vegeta's father soon joins us.

"Remember son, you're the only thing standing between us, and death, do us proud," the words the father spoke to his son were seemingly full of unspoken meaning.

"I'm well aware father; I'm not Kakarot where my soul attention remains on food," Vegeta replise with a scowl.

"Might i have a word with you in private," the question wasn't directed at Vegeta, but me, i gulp then remembering i'm the princess i become confident, i nod my head yes, and follow him out of the room, the guards there clear out with just one look from this man.

"What did you want," I ask him with a frown.

"Perhaps it would be better for you to remain here, perhaps it time you learned that the kingdom you know is not the entire kingdom of the saiyan race, I've already made arrangements for your sleeping quarters, you shall be staying three rooms down from Vegeta's suit five from my own; I've arranged for someone to show you around the city, later today; if you wish you may over the course of your stay request an escort to through the rest of the limits of the kingdom," the words sounded kind almost, and i can't help be a little suspicious.

"Why," I ask him with a frown.

"What can i say; i'm getting old, i don't miss much," he chuckles as he says it in a way that makes it seem like he doesn't believe himself.

"So when do i begin my tour," I ask him with a frown.

"We can begin right now," a voice says from behind us, i turn to see the man they called Zorn standing there with a small smile.

"Alright," I say grinning and just like that we're off; we walk down mainstreet of this city.

"So Bulma, where would you like to go first, the highschool is currently putting on a play, about the true saiyan prince; if we leave now we could make it," Zorn asks me with a small smile.

"That sounds interesting lets go," I say so just like that we walk to the highschool, he talks to the person in charge of tickets, getting two, one for him and one for me, we manage front row seats, and when the actors come out i'm more than shocked, they barely look three if that. A particularly small boy walks to the center of the stage.

"Long ago, the entire saiyan race occupied the planet, with no difference other than class, one day, humans began to arrive, the king of the saiyan race granted them permission to live in a valley of the planet, the very valley the saiyans themselves lived in before our war with the tuffles, one day almost six hundred years ago, a human princess was banished to the planet, she became the ruler of the humans in the valley, no longer allowing them to be under rule of our king, but the king said he'd allow it, but for her to remember, one day his descendant the true prince of the saiyans would claim the kingdoms of both the earth saiyans and the regular saiyans as his own, though he would be the prince truly because of his blood, he'd also be true prince for his strength, pride, honor, and courage. This is the story of the true prince's rise to power," the boy says already cathing my interest.

The play begins, it starts with an infant, they gather around him, with clipboards, and scouters like Frieza wears. Each one begins to grin, as they make notes.

"6000 a decent power level for an adult saiyan, but unbelievable for a mere newborn, the time has most definately come, the true saiyan prince; that will reclaim our planet to be ours and ours alone has been born, may he fullfill his destiny and become a super saiyan, a saiyan like no other," one of the actors says with a grin.

"But he so far has only proven strength, we must first see how he does with his studies," another actor states, time fast forwards, the actors next announce that the true prince has completed his education at mere one year of age; they continue the play with him going through rough trianings, doing impossible tasks, then finally we get to the age of five, when he shall become a soldier in the army of Frieza, I watch as they act out many purgings, and beatings, finally he turns ten and returns to his home planet. The next five years consist of fights, and visits from Frieza, then finally, a journey through the mountains, where an oozuru is seen looking dead, yet the oozuru soon gets up, he sends it away, and next meets the princess of the saiyans that live in that valley, the play continues, with Frieza coming, deciding to allow the prince to take back his kingdom. That is the end of the play.

"So what do you think," Zorn asks with a chuckle.

"Doesn't seem all that realistic," I state with a frown.

"You've never been told the truth have you Bulma," Zorn asks with a frown; i look at him in confusion.

"I take it not; Bulma have you ever wondered why some saiyans you may come across wear armor like my own, or even why some saiyans out there don't stop and stare if you walk by, why some may look at you with disgust; those saiyans are not from your valley kingdom but the rest of the planet; the people from out here; we do not see you as royalty, i see you as perhaps royalty of another species of saiyan, but you're not our royalty; our royalty is strong, courageous, and will never back down from a fight; perhaps one day you'll be liked amongst all saiyans but for now; you are hated by many of us saiyans us real saiyans, those of us that fight to live and live to fight, our true prince has been born Bulma, he's our most feared and beloved warrior, he's a warrior like no other, and has no fear," Zorn states with afrown, i look at him, as he says the words.

"That can't be; my life can't have been nothing but a lie, could it," I say beginning to panick.

* * *

Me:First off sorry for the long wait; my computer decided to become disfunctional so I had to get it fixed; that being said what do you think

Turles:I liked the version of this chapter on your phone better

Vegeta:I don't

Me:I know i wanted to combine the two but i confused myself if the readers want the alternative chapter i suppose they could just request it

Vegeta:nobody would want it

Turles:sure they would

Vegeta:no they wouldn't

Kenzie:alright you schizophreniacs stop it

Me:readers this is my 'friend' kenzie ignore her, she doesn't know anything of dbz related things and doesn't realize saiyans naturally display most symptoms of schizophrenia, which she did a report on for our english class.

Vegeta:Who let her back in the room I kicked her out the last time she butted into the end conversations

Kenzie:I'm just that good

Me:don't make me

Kenzie:what you schizophrenic

Me:insane people make the world go round, we couldn't have sane people wihtout them, or a normal functioning society so zip

Kenzie:I'll leave you alone if you go see a psychiatrist, you know like my mom is, you have all the symptoms it's not good

Me:not all; most of them, and that's mainly in school, where i'm bored out of my mind and am zoned out

Vegeta:whatever just REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW OR ELSE


End file.
